


Using a Scalpel

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: A - Freeform, F/F, Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery?, MerAdd, meddison, scalpel, using
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey being like admiring Addison Montgomery.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Using a Scalpel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797041) by [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67). 



* * *

** Using a Scalpel **

* * *

_Meredith Grey being like admiring Addison Montgomery._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Being Like**

* * *

_Meredith Grey being like admiring Addison Montgomery._ And being like holy shit Addison is using a scalpel and I use want her to drop it so I can see her ass. And the way she's compassionate towards the patient I just want her in my bed. And the way she's eating that apple I think- I think I need a cold shower, that would be a good idea.

"Oh, hi Dr. M-Montgomery, I- Hi," Is Meredith talking to her.

And Addison is all suave and smooth and Mer is like her voice is so sexy I think I might have an aneurism but I don't wanna because then Derek would fix me and I want Addison to touch me but I don't wanna have a baby for her to do that but now I'm thinking of her giving me a pelvic and this is really not work-related but her fingers look so long and delicate and-

"Oh, sorry D- Dr.- Mont- I have no idea what you just said?"

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Usually, I write novel-length fanfictions.

Sometimes, I also write fanfictions in the comments.

These are a few examples of the latter, rather than of the former.

_bobbiejelly_


End file.
